Treading On Thin Ice
by TrappedDream
Summary: "It is not your intentions but your willpower that frightens me." Klaus/OC 4th Installment of Oneshot Project


**_A.N: Hi people! =) it's the 4th installment of this oneshot project, I hope you all will like it! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review, it means a lot! :)_**

**********______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**

* * *

For days after Lily's returning Klaus' gift, he bombarded her with other gifts. As the time passed, they seemed to get more expensive. Almost every night she found Klaus' manservant waiting at her door, carrying jewelry and each time, she forced herself to send it back, no matter how breathtaking it looked. Just for that reason, she started returning to her chambers before her sister, in order for her not to find out.

She heaved a sigh when she saw the servant waiting at her door again. She approached him, her brows raised.

"My master-"

"Sent me these, I know," She said with a small smile "You do not have to get tired like this, I will send it back no matter what it is again."

He bowed his head, his hands shaking a little as he held out the small box.

"What is it this time?"

"I wouldn't know, my lady,"

Lily tilted her head a little, shooting him a knowing look

"D-diamond earrings, my lady,"

Lily's jaw dropped "Diamonds?" she repeated as the boy opened the box, showing her what is inside. Two shining gems were lying on the black cloth, and Lily shut her eyes for a second, signaling him to close it

"Take it back," She opened her eyes and paused "What's your name, child?"

"Peter, my lady," The servant gulped rather loudly "If- If I may, my lady…" he seemed hesitant and Lily nodded

"Speak."

"They would look dazzling on you," Peter muttered "My mother says diamonds are beautiful, not that she had any..."

Lily smiled softly

"If I'm not being… insolent," Peter said and then held his breath "Forgive me my lady, I did not-"

"Tell me."

"I was wondering if you will… accept any of his gifts," Peter whispered "Other ladies ask me about my master, yet you return his gifts."

Lily heaved a sigh

"Well, Peter…" she started, then narrowed her eyes "Why are you trembling?"

"No reason, my lady."

Lily shook her head and pressed her hand to his forehead

"You have fever, you should lie down."

"My master-" he coughed and bowed "My apologies-"

"Peter," She cut him off, "Can you show me the way to your master's chambers?"

His eyes snapped to her face, then he nodded.

On the way, Lily's heart was beating in her ears, but she commanded herself to be calm, repeating in her head that she would only stay a minute, then go back to her own chambers. She pressed a hand on her chest as Peter stopped at the door at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath but before she could nod at Peter to knock, the door swung open

"Lily." Klaus said, a smile pulling at his lips and Lily looked down, her heart slamming against her chest.

"Your servant must retire, he's ill."

Klaus frowned slightly, then made a vague hand gesture that indicated he was not even paying attention to wherever his servant was.

"Yes, yes you may leave."

Peter bowed and handed the box to Lily, then walked out of the hall.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No," Lily shook her head almost immediately and reached out to hold his hand. Icy cold made a contrast with her warm hands, and she felt her heart beating even faster, then she placed the box into his palm and curled his fingers around it.

"Have a good day, my lord." She swept a curtsy then turned around and took a couple of steps, before Klaus blocked her way.

"You came here to tell me about my manservant's illness?"

Lily dropped her glances "Why else did you think I would come here, my lord?"

Klaus didn't answer, and Lily's eyes shot up to his as it dawned on her

"Oh." She felt her cheeks burning "Oh… Of course. It was foolish of me to come here."

"No, don't leave-" Klaus blocked her way once again, making her take a step back almost immediately.

"This must stop, my lord." Lily said "Unless you have a goldsmith acquaintance-"

"I do not."

"Then you should waste your gold more wisely," Lily said "I can not accept any of the tokens of your interest-"

"Why not?"

"Because I know what they mean," Lily said pleadingly "I have seen my sister get a dozen of them, and you have made it known to me what you expect of me-"

"I do not expect anything of you." Klaus insisted "I merely want you to accept them."

Lily shook her head "It's not that simple my lord, and you know it as much as I do, please let us not insult each other's intelligence."

"I am trying to show you I am not as bad as you make me out to be."

"No you are trying to show yourself you can have everyone," Lily said slowly "I will not be smitten by your gifts, so please stop."

"Tell me what I must do then." Klaus said and Lily pulled her brows together

"What?"

"What I must do to have your favor."

A small smile appeared on her lips for a second "I'm sure there are other ladies who would be enthusiastic to have your favor, my lord."

"But not you."

Lily dropped her glances to the floor, not sure what to say.

"Lily, tell me," He insisted in a hoarse voice "Tell me what I must do, what you want and you shall have it."

Lily shook her head fervently

"I must leave-"

"No."

"I-" she looked up at him wide eyed as he blocked her way. "My lord, please-"

"Do I frighten you?" Klaus asked softly as Lily gulped, standing there, her fingers playing with the layers of her skirts nervously, still not looking him in the eye. Klaus smiled at her shyness, it felt lovely in a strange way. "You do not need to fear me, Lilybeth."

Lily kept her silence

"You believe I have ill intentions?"

"It is not your intentions but your willpower that frightens me."

"My willpower." Klaus repeated, then reached out to brush her dark hair off her face. "And what scares you about my willpower?"

He was close. Too close for her comfort, but Lily took a deep breath, feeling the burning in her cheeks.

"That you may be unable to-" she trailed off when he brushed his cold knuckles over her cheekbone, making her blush even worse.

"Yes?"

"To- to govern your urges."

She resembled a little fawn to him now, her instincts screaming at her to run away, yet still unable to do so. Klaus found himself smiling, and his hand slipped down a little to caress the sensitive skin of her neck. He could feel her shivering under his touch and she gulped as he took a step towards her. She quickly took a step back, and that made him step forward. As Lily stepped back once again, she felt her back touch the wall behind her. She let out a shaky breath, her stomach making flips. Her heart beat got even faster when it dawned on her she couldn't put any distance between them anymore.

"My lord-" she said inaudibly as Klaus put his hand on the wall that she was leaning her head to

"Yes, Lily?"

"I-" she pressed her small hands to his chest, as if that would stop him. The attempt made him smile "I must leave-"

"No."

His quiet demand made her look up at him. Lily felt like she could faint any time, the panic, excitement and another feeling she couldn't put her finger on had devoured her brain, while she dropped her glances, trying to control her breathing. When he raised her chin to make her look him in the eye again, she could practically feel the lust vibrating from his body and as he leaned forward she bowed her head, her hand shooting up to cover his cold lips. Klaus seemed genuinely surprised but then smiled, entwining his fingers with her shaky ones. He placed a kiss to her fingertips and turned her hand to touch her lips with it.

"There." He said, his voice hoarse with desire "I shall govern my urges, after you have blessed me with your lips."

Lily swallowed loudly, her stomach doing flips and her head whirled around as someone slammed a door. As if it triggered her, she saved herself from his grip and darted, leaving him alone there. He inhaled a deep breath, still smelling her sweet scent clinging to the air and growled, then walked to his room and slammed his door shut.

* * *

"My sister is outside." Lily said when she saw a servant boy waiting at her doorstep "So which ever lord it is, you can tell them to send it later on."

"A gift to Mistress Lilybeth Chase." The servant said and Lily turned to look at him, surprised. "My lord said I was to make sure you open the gift and see it."

"Klaus?" Lily asked but then snapped out of it, her heart beat getting faster almost immediately "I-I mean- Lord Mikaelson?"

"Yes my lady."

"Where is Peter?"

"He's resting, my lady, my master gave him permission to stay home until he gets recovered."

Lily arched a brow

"And your master told you to inform me on this?"

The servant fell silent and Lily heaved a sigh, crossing her arms.

"He wishes you to- to accept this without any prejudices."

"Prejudices?" Lily repeated

"And that he wishes you not to be as cruel as you were to the other gifts, my lady." The servant averted his eyes and Lily shut her eyes for a second

"I'm not cr-" she stopped in mid sentence "Tell your lord to pardon me for not being as kind to his gifts as other ladies, and take it back."

"My lady, my master said I was to make sure you see it before you send it away." The servant repeated and Lily demanded herself to resist the temptation.

"Alright." She said slowly "Open it."

The servant lifted the lid of the box and Lily frowned when she saw a parchment rolled up and tied.

"What is it?" she asked curiously and the servant only bowed. She reached out to it tentatively, as if it could burn her skin anytime and took the parchment, then unfolded it. Her lips parted in surprise and she gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a sketch of her sitting among the flowers by the lake. The time she had refused him, she thought, and put a hand over her lips.

"My lady?"

Her head snapped up and then she looked down at the sketch again. _It would be such an awfully rude thing to do_, she thought, trying to ignore the little voice nagging at the back of her mind _If I sent it back_.

Nobody had ever had someone drawn anything for her before, ever. She felt a smile warm her lips and looked at the servant

"Tell your master that-" she paused, not knowing what to say. She had never had to accept any gifts before, only seen her sister do so. Therefore, she tried to remember how Margaret would act in these situations

"Tell him that I am flattered and-" she failed to find the right words, words a graceful but obdurate lady would use, so she was left with her own words.

"Tell him I said thank you." She said softly, before entering her room and closing the door.

* * *

The following evening, while she was nibbling on her food and watching the dancers in the middle of the ballroom, her brother approached her, swaying on his steps

"Are you drunk?" she whispered to him, but he only reached for the wine and drank it in one gulp. Lily snatched the glass away from his hand

"Thomas!" she said "If father saw you like this-"

"I do not care." Thomas shrugged "I shall be a married man in a week. I have the right to deserve it with drinks and prostitutes and my little sister."

Lily felt her heart clench at his words

"I-" she heaved a deep sigh "I know you are suffering, but-"

"I hate her." he nodded slowly and grabbed another glass "Joan. My future wife. I hate her, and she hates me."

"You do not even know her properly-" she started but he shook his head

"You shall see." He said "When father decides you should marry for our family's sake and you're still throwing glances at Lord Niklaus-"

"What?!" she exclaimed "I do not throw any glance to anybody-"

"You can't fool me, Lilybeth." He pointed a finger at her then tilted his head to the right "And devil shall appear…"

Lily inhaled a breath but did not turn to look.

"Let me warn you." He grabbed her shoulders "Do not fall in love with somebody that you can not spend the rest of your life with. He only seeks for using you as a tool for his satisfaction in his bedchambers, and you will suffer if it happens."

"I know." Lily said through numb lips and Margaret walked towards them

"Thomas, you should be ashamed of yourself." She said primly "You should leave before father sees you like this."

"You should be ashamed of yourself too," Thomas toasted "I hardly think father would approve half of the things you do."

Lily crossed her arms "How about we all leave here, and-"

"And what is it, that I do?"

"Margaret-"

"You do not think I do not hear the gossips spread around the castle?" Thomas asked slowly to him "The whore's tricks you play with men?"

"Margaret, he's drunk." Lily said pleadingly "Please do not get provoked-"

"At least there is a possibility I can marry the one I want."

"The one with most wealth." Thomas corrected her "We all know you do not value anything else."

"Thomas!" Lily said "You do not mean that."

Thomas shrugged again "I'm going down the river." He announced, putting his glass down when he saw one of his friends "At least that's away from the hypocrisy here."

"Thomas-" Lily took a step towards him, but he walked away to his friend. She let out a long breath and Margaret shook her head

"You should not encourage him like that."

"I do not." Lily protested "I just… understand him. That's all. I don't think-"

"Any wrong thing that he does, will bring harm to our family name." Margaret said through her teeth "Not to mention, to the future of us."

"His future is to be with a woman that he does not love." Lily said "Can you not show him sympathy?"

"Not if he does not show me sympathy." Margaret said "He can not ruin my future just because he is unhappy."

A bitter smile pulled at Lily's lips but she didn't comment on it, she just sipped her drink. Margaret's eyes found someone over her shoulder and a catty smile appeared on her lips

"Who is it this time?" Lily asked tiredly and Margaret turned to her

"Did I tell you how Lord William sent me emerald earrings?"

"No." Lily said, wrapping an arm over her stomacher and resting her elbow on that arm, while holding her glass tightly. "Did he?"

"Yes, and I told him that I would wear them for Thomas' wedding." Margaret said "He said that he was honored."

"A kind gesture."

"He desires me."

"Half of the court desires you, Margaret." Lily tried not to heave a sigh, silently wishing Thomas was there to take her away from this conversation. Margaret's endless desire to rub how she was superior to her in appearance and in favor of the lords in her face was getting tiring after spending her whole childhood listening to that. _How strange the sister bond works_, Lily thought for almost hundredth time _To be envious of someone and be happy for them at the same time_.

Still, the little voice nagging in the back of her mind didn't seem to stop. Thomas' words about Klaus…

Of course she knew what he wanted her for. She had been repeating it to herself for the last couple of weeks, and yet…

"I'm going to bed." She announced, putting her glass onto table "Good night."

Still forcing herself not to turn around to look at Klaus, yet feeling his glances on her, she walked out of the ballroom. The walls felt like they were collapsing on her and she took a deep breath, trying to distract herself. Her steps got faster, and instead of going to her room, she walked towards the door, and treaded into the big green garden. She walked on the white marble steps, inhaling the cool, fresh air, hoping it would cease the burning on her face.

"My lady?"

She turned her head to see Lord Kol approaching her, smiling slightly. She gulped and dropped a curtsy

"My lord." She said faintly "Good night." She turned around to get into the court but was stopped when she heard his voice.

"Why are you not inside?"

Lily pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I felt…" she gulped again "I felt like I needed some fresh air, that's all."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with my brother?"

Lily looked up at him all wide eyed, then tilted her head to the right

"One Mikaelson brother to praise the other, my lord?"

"Oh, I think you will find that our brotherhood does not function like that." He said with a chuckle "This Mikaelson brother is here to actually talk the truth on the other."

"Which is…?"

"That you're way too innocent to play this game with him." Kol said "Tread carefully."

Lily wet her dry lips and looked into darkness before turning her glances to him, looking him dead in the eye.

"I am aware what misled passion can do, Lord Kol." She said softly "I am aware of the danger your brother is trying to lure me into, but please be aware that I have been taught right and wrong, and the disasters a person can meet, when these two are mistaken with each other. I plan not to make the same mistake, even if it results in your brother's… displeasure."

Kol's smile widened

"You have no idea about the danger you're being lured into." He stated throatily "It will be entertaining to watch."

Lily fell silent, but suddenly something on his collar caught her eye. It looked like a little blood drop, on white fabric. Kol followed her glances, but didn't comment on it.

Lily took a deep breath "I'd better-get inside." She said and Kol leaned in to take her hand, then placed a kiss on it.

"Lily."

Her head snapped up and she turned to look at Klaus, standing couple steps behind her. He was glaring daggers at Kol and Lily felt her heartbeat getting faster by the fury radiating from him. His eyes turned to her, and he simply nodded towards the court, signaling her to get inside. Even the simplest gesture held such an authority that it didn't even come to her mind to say no, she just walked past him into the court. Her body was trembling but she forced herself to walk calmly, instead of running to her room like her body urged her to. Couple of seconds later, she heard footsteps behind her and suddenly, Klaus was beside her. He was still fuming, and it was apparent that he was struggling with himself to control his anger. After they reached the hall which her room was in, he stopped her and she felt the wall against her back.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked lowly and her eyes snapped to his face

"Doing what on purpose, my lord?" she asked silently and Klaus turned around, breathing out furiously, then he caged her in

"Can you not understand what you have been doing to me, Lily?" he growled "How you have been tormenting me?"

"I have done no such thing!" Lily protested "I did not mean you to be tormented! . I merely told you what I can or can not do. I told you before I can not give you what you ask of me no matter-" she stopped herself but Klaus snatched at the words

"No matter what?"

"Nothing, I should go now-" she tried to walk past him but he quickly grabbed at her arm, trapping her between wall and his body

"My lord-"

"If you desire me too.." Klaus said, a breathless, hopeful smile pulling at his lips "Lily, if you do-"

"Then what difference would it make?" she said pleadingly and Klaus gulped

"You're in my mind, all the time." He whispered "You, the thoughts of you burn away everything else in my mind, if you feel half as much as I feel for you-"

."I can't…" Lily whispered, tears burning her eyes "I beg of you- I can't bear it, if I think for a second that something more could happen…"

"Just say it." He breathed onto her lips "With your one word-"

"No, it's just another trick…" Lily shook her head fervently, placing her hand on his chest, to push him away "You want me in your bed-"

"I want you by my side." Klaus corrected her "Lily, I want-"

"My lord, please-" Lily fidgeted in his grasp, longing both to get away and get closer "Someone will see- I must go-"

"Call me Klaus, I want to hear my name from your lips." He demanded and Lily felt like she was about to faint. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it could explode but her head whirled around as she heard someone approaching in the hall

"My lord, your sister acquires your presence..."

A low, irritated growl vibrated in Klaus' chest and Lily felt her cheeks burn as it dawned on her what they must look like. Still trembling, she pushed him slightly in order to make room, and then stepped out of his grip.

"Lily-"

"I wish you a good night, my lord." She said with a shaky voice, dropped a curtsy, and walked past him to her room. Without a glance back, she opened her door, got inside and bolted it shut. She managed to carry herself to bed, then her knees buckled and she fell onto bed, pressing a hand over her chest, breathing hard.


End file.
